


What are Brain Cells?

by celticmess



Series: asks from tumblr [4]
Category: Shadypenguinn, natewantstobattle
Genre: DMC!verse, Other, okay so, that's fine, they're a bit dim, they're just a lil bit stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmess/pseuds/celticmess
Summary: 33. "So we decided to do some renovations to the place while you were gone! Ignore the hole in the wall. That's on purpose" with the chaotic mess that is Nate and Jonathan? 👀 - rubbersoles19asks from my tumblr @celticmess
Series: asks from tumblr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839868
Kudos: 3





	What are Brain Cells?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patrick and Smith, Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903402) by [reverseblackholeofwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverseblackholeofwords/pseuds/reverseblackholeofwords), [RubberSoles19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberSoles19/pseuds/RubberSoles19). 



Jonathan being an almost vampire was definitely not the best thing to happen in the last couple of weeks. It was pretty bad actually, the fact that he would die if he didn’t suck someone’s blood soon, and that they didn’t know where the cure was or even if there was one, but Nate had enough sheer stubbornness to deal with that in his own head. Today was one of the days that Jonathan felt a bit better than he usually did. It was also one of the days that Nate could relax more, as his father had gone on a supply run into town, leaving Nate and Jonathan in the motel room together, alone. Nate was sitting at the laptop, searching for anything related to a cure before hearing something shatter behind him, followed by Jonathan speaking.

“Damn it - sorry.” he apologised as Nate turned to see Jonathan shaking his hand out, shattered glass all over the carpet next to the bed.

“Not used to the strength?” Nate asked, raising an eyebrow. Jonathan nodded, throwing the covers off him to get out of bed and pick up the glass.

“You’d think I would be by now…” he muttered, and Nate got up to help him pick up the glass.

“It’s no big deal, it’s not like it’s one of our glasses, right?” Nate said in an attempt to cheer Jonathan up. It worked, surprisingly, as his partner gave a small smile.

“I guess.” he finished picking up half of the glass pieces as Nate did the same. He took the pieces from Nate and took them to the bin. Nate watched him as he binned the glass pieces and he got what was quite possibly the worst idea in his life.

“How far can you throw me?”

In hindsight, maybe asking Jonathan how far he could throw Nate was a bad idea, as the pair surveyed the sight before them with their lips pressed in a thin line, looking like two children who had stolen candy. One of the curtains had accidentally been torn down, the dresser had all of the papers atop it cast about the room and, most notably, there was a hole in the wall where Nate's entire arm had gone through the drywall. Nate’s arm itself was fine, just a bit scraped up, but the wall… That looked like more than their deposit’s worth. The original idea had been to test Jonathan’s human throwing ability outside, down the road from the motel in a field, but it was bright outside and they didn’t want to risk Jonathan getting a migraine. And maybe Nate still put a bit too much faith in old dracula stories where vampires burn in the sunlight. That had led to the pair of them standing and staring at the new wall feature with John Smith probably about twenty minutes out from the hotel.

“Well, you know what they say. You gotta demo to reno.” Nate joked, and Jonathan snorted in laughter.

“You’re dad’s not going to like this.” Jonathan said, and Nate twisted the friendship bracelet on his wrist until it was tight against his skin.

“I know… we can hide it?” Nate suggested, and Jonathan raised an eyebrow at him.

“Really?”

“I’m sure we can explain…”

“Oh yeah, what are we going to say? ‘So we decided to do some renovations to the place while you were gone! Ignore the hole in the wall. That's on purpose.’. He’s going to hang our heads on the walls!” Jonathan ran a hand through his hair, stressing as Nate looked around, wondering how he could have been so stupid.

“Standing around isn’t going to do anything, Shady. Help me move the dresser.” Nate said, and Jonathan sighed before nodding. Somehow, they managed to make the room look decent. They strung the curtain back up, expertly hiding the broken parts in the folds. They put the papers back on the dresser hopefully in the same way they were previously and they also moved the dresser in front of the wall, after deciding that they definitely didn’t have the time to follow one of those tutorials that filled holes in the wall with noodles. When they were done, the room actually looked presentable. Just in time for John Smith to walk in on two guilty looking boys.


End file.
